love is pain
by itzcoolcullen
Summary: edwards totally happy on his wedding wid none other than tanya. but wht happens when tanya lefts him and go and edward is made to marry bella without him even knowing. give it a try. little sad as bella has to suffer edwrds beating.
1. disater on the wedding

" I am soo happy mom" edward said looking at me. I just cant believe it. Today was my sons wedding with none other than Tanya. You see they were dating for 4 years. Tears filled my eyes. "am I lookin good" my son asked me. "Of course you do" I said with a smile. He returned the smile back. "wear your suite and come down honey" I said and kissed Edwards forehead. I opened the door and came out. Suddenly alice ran into me knocking us both down. "alice!!" I said. "sorry mom" she said getting up. I got up and looked at her. She looked quite scared. "what happened alice" I asked her. "is everything fine" she didn't reply. "alice!" I shouted. "mom, mom Tanya" she said. "Tanya what alice" I asked her angrily. "mom Tanya is NOT IN HER ROOM" he said. "what" I gasped.

"no" I said and almost tripped on my own feet. Alice caught me. "mom!" she said. "u alright" she asked. "yes I am" I replied. "she left any note or somethin" I asked her. "I didn't check whether she left or not". "fine lets check" I said. We raced towards Tanya's room and pushed open the door. We stormed inside and checked everywhere. After 1 hr we gave up. We just gave up! I sighed and sat on the bed. Alice sat down near my leg and started soothing it. I looked at her. Fully defeated. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a yellow paper peeping from the cupboard. I got up and alice followed me. I opened the door and the paper fell down. I picked it up and read aloud.

_Dear Edward_

_I am sorry. Really I am. Maybe, anyways I don't like you. You might be good maybe but not for me. You were just a time pass boyfrnd for me but you took our relationship seriously. I am leaving you forever Edward Cullen. FOREVER._

_Yours truly,_

_Tanya_

I read the message over and over again try to make out that it wasn't true. Tears started forming in my eyes. The letter dropped of my hand and fell on the ground. "mom look something is written on the back" alice said. I picked up the paper again and turned it back so I could read what Tanya wrote.

_P.S don't cry in your mothers arm._

Angry flared at me but I controlled myself, "MOM!" suddenly edward dashed inside the room. I placed my hands at the back so edward couldn't see it. "yes" I asked him. "am I lookin good" he asked. "I don't want to look bad in front of my beautiful Tanya" he said. I smiled at him but inside my heart was broken into million pieces, which could not be mend. "you look absolutely gorgeous" I tried my best to say it happily but my voice broke. He looked at me with a sad face. "really or u just saying it to keep my heart" he said. "no, no you look charming" I said. He smiled at me. "see you later mom" he said and went out. Alice looked at me. "why didn't you say him" she demanded. "he looked so happy and I didn't want to break his heart" I said. "But then what will we do" Alice asked. I was thinking when the doorbell rang. "I will see" I shouted and raced downstairs.

I opened the door and found a very pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a smile plastered on her face looking at me. "Bella!" I said. "esme!" she shouted back and hugged me. "What are you doing here" I asked her smiling hugely. " I came to attend Edwards wedding" she said. The moment she said those words, her face fell. Oh yeah I never said anyone that I read her diary. He has a major crush on edward since she was 15. Wait a minute! She has a crush on him and she is over here. Well I have a great plan. (Smile)

* * *

**hey guys i hope tht u like it n please review. i really need it so that i can write more hope u understand**

* * *


	2. at last it is done

* * *

"I cannot do this esme." I said. She wants me to marry Edward, which will not be possible at all because he does not like me. He only thinks me as his frnd. Just a frnd nothing else. I sighed unhappily and turned back to look at esme. She had tears in her eyes. "Esme!" I said. "I am sorry," I said. She wiped her tears and looked at me. "Its fine bella I won't force you," she said in a shaking voice. Then she sighed. "Only Edwards's heart will break knowing that Tanya left him" she said and sighed again sadly. I looked at her with sympathetic eyes. After that, I don't believe she did this, she bent down and caught my knees. "Bella please bella please" she said crying. "Esme don't" I said and picked her up. "I will do it," I said. She stopped crying and looked at me. "Really" she asked. I simply nodded my head. "OH BELLA THANK YOU SOO MUCH BELLA THANK YOU!" she said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"All done" Alice asked walking into the room. "Yeah" esme answered. I was dressed in a beautiful white gown that flowed down beautifully. Rosalie gave me makeover. Really, she was expert in this. I truly looked beautiful but I was scared. How will Edward react when he will find out that his bride is none other than me! Bella swan. I looked at esme. "Does edward know it?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. "What" I said. "He doesn't knw" she shook her head again. "But then how can I marry him" I asked her completely getting scared. "Its fine we thought abt tht also" she assured me. I gulped.

"Its time" Alice said. I looked at her angrily. "Sorry" she said. "But esme what will we do at tht time when Edward will kiss me" I asked her. She looked at me and said. "Bella don't worry. We have taken care of everything." She said. Alice took the veil in her hand. But before putting the veil, they put a small cloth on my head that flowed down and stopped near my lips. I looked at them confused. They just smiled at me and then put the veil. Then Carlisle came and took my hand. We where just near when I saw Edwards face full of happiness. I suddenly felt very bad for doing this. After we said our vows, priest began his speech. After sometime, he said the thing, which I dreaded the most. "You may now kiss the bride." Suddenly my palms felt sweaty. Edward leaned in. he raised his hand and pulled the veil up. I closed my eyes.

After sometime, I opened them and saw Edward looking confused. Then he looked at esme. She just smiled. Then he looked at me. He leaned in more. Before I knew it, Edwards's lips touched mine. When he pulled back, I felt sad. This was true now that I just don't like edward. I love him. The thought made me cry because he doesn't like me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I felt Edwards hand rubbing it away smoothly and then it was over. I was now bella Cullen. But isn't it strange because MY HUSBAND DOESN'T KNOW HIS WIFE. I sighed. You might wonder why Carlisle led me to the aisle. It is because my parents died when I was 11 years old. Cullens were our family friend that is why they took care of me. Now I live in my own apartment but I frequently come to visit them. Edward led me to the car. I looked at esme. She nod her head and came near us. "Edward" she said. "Will you mind if Alice comes along with you in your car because our car is full." She said. Edward scowled first but then he nodded his head.

Alice came jumping and sat inside the car. Edward opened the door for me and I sat inside. Then Edward raced towards his seat and sat. Then he drove away leaving the church far behind. "You can take out your veil Tanya," he said. "No" Alice interrupted. "Why" Edward asked. "Tradition" she said and Edward scowled. I was lucky that Edward was first going to the Cullens real house and then our house. At least esme will tell him now. I could just wish that everything would go fine.

* * *

**hey guys i wish that you liked this chapter**

**let me knw whether u liked it or not by just giving a review**

**thnks for the ppl u have given reviews**

**bye**

**edwardcutiepie**


	3. its time

"We are home!" Alice shouted as we entered the living room. Edward kept pleading me to take out my veil but I did not. "There u are" esme said. She came and gave us a big hug." So let's have some dinner," she said. "No mom" Edward stopped her. I looked at him confused. "Right now I want to go home and spent time with Tanya and about the dinner we will order pizza" he said and grabbed my hand. "Edward wait" she said. He turned back to look at esme. "Please" he said and turned around to leave when I said, "edward stop" he stopped their stunned by my voice. He looked at me. I could feel the tension around me. He raised his hand slowly and lifted up the veil. I closed my eyes but then I heard several gasps. I opened them and found jasper, Emmett and Edwards's moth hung open. "Sorry" Edward said. "What" I asked him. "I think I got the another bride." He said.

"Maybe there were two marriages held at that time," he said. In addition, apologized me again. Tears started to flow down from my eyes. "No" esme said. "She is your wife" this caught Edward off guard. "She can't be mom Tanya is my bride," he said practically shouting. "No she left" esme said. "But why" Edward demanded. I looked at esme and she did not want to tell what happened. I took a deep breath and said.

"Because I like you and I didn't want any girl to have you so I said her that u like me and she ran away crying," I said. Everyone looked at me as I have done a major mistake.

Without moving his eyes from me, Edward walked towards me. He looked at me and I looked at him. "Sorry" I said in a shaking voice. He just looked at me and suddenly his raised his hand and slapped me hard across my face. My hand instantly rose to my cheek where he hit me. Everyone gasped where as I cried. He turned around away from me and walked to his room. Once inside the room he slammed the door hardly.

I fell to the ground crying. Esme ran towards me. She took me in her arms and soothed me. Alice and rose ran towards me. Emmett and jasper did not make a single move. Alice got up from the floor and ran towards them. Then she told them the whole story. The instant they heard it, they came running towards me and jasper picked me in his arms. Emmett and jasper has always been the overly protective brothers to me. "It's gone be fine" jasper said. I dig my head in his arms and cried. "Nothings gone be fine" I said crying. "Promise Me," I said. "What" Emmett asked, "That u won't tell edward," I said. "We promise" he said and took me in a hug. Esme got up, opened the door to Edwards's room entered inside and slammed it close. I wondered what she's doing inside.

She came out after sometime with a very angry looking Edward. She stopped in front of me. "Edwards gone take u home bella, don't worry" she said. I smiled. Thank god, that Edward was not sad anymore. He walked towards me and whispered in my ear. "U made my life hell and now u see bella how u r life's gone turn into hell" he said and I shivered. I was right. He wasn't sad but he was definitely mad. Mad at me. God knows what's gone happen next. I gulped.

* * *

**hey guys thank u for your reviews.**

**i hope u liked this chapter**

**and plzzzzz dont forget to review**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	4. rules!

**hey guys. sorry i wasnt able to update it yesterday. i hope u guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

epov

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Bella did this to me. She did it! I can't believe it. I thought she was my best frnd but I guess I was wrong. I am not angry at the thought that she likes me. In fact, I am happy. Well even, I had a crush on her since we were 15. I liked her until 17 but then she started walking and talking with that Jacob guy. That time Tanya came and told me that she even kissed him. This broke my heart and from that time onwards, Tanya and I became a couple. Right now, I am in the car and bella sitting beside me. I clutched the steering hardly. I looked at her from my corner of my eyes. I saw her staring outside the window, crying silently to herself. I felt a knot inside my head. I looked down and then again, I looked at her. Her hands were pressed on the either sides of the seat. Then suddenly she looked up at me. Her gaze hold me there. I could not move my eyes from her. She looked so innocent. For a second I thought that this girl can't do this. We kept staring in each other's eyes. The knot inside my stomach tightened. "Hey watch out!!!" someone shouted form outside. I tore my eyes away from her gaze and looked out. "Sorry" I said and started to drive again. The journey was awkward.

Finally, we reached home. I parked the car in the garage. I looked at her and she looked at me. I turned away angrily. I opened the door and slammed it beside me. This years gone be a full of emotions and sadness.

Bpov

He slammed the door behind me. I looked down sadly. I opened the door and got down silently. I walked beside him like a lost puppy. He opened the door and got inside. I walked in silently and closed the door beside me. I turned around and found him staring at me. "Sit" he said motioning me to sit on the sofa. I nodded my head and sat down. He leaned in. "listen" he said. "I am quite angry. Really, really angry" he said. I nodded. "So this is my house and you are gone listen to me. What ever I say you have to follow it. Got it," he asked. I nodded. "Good" he said and got up. I got up too automatically. He turned around and walked to his room. I looked down. "And" he said and I looked up. "Your room is there" he motioned me to the guest room. "And if you need anything" he said. I looked at him. "then don't ask me" he said angrily and slammed the door behind me. I looked down. I walked to my room and opened it silently.

Is this a room! I looked around. It was white in color. It had a small bed, very small bed in the middle and that's it. Nothing else. No cupboards nothing! Well I didn't do this bad that I deserve this. I was looking around when suddenly Edward called me. "Bella!" he shouted angrily. I ran to the hall and stood behind the sofa. "Where is dinner?" he asked. I looked at him. "Bella I am not gone say you everything" he said angrily. Tears started poring down my face. "Now listen, everyday, in the morning I need my breakfast ready. After that, lunch and at last dinner. I won't keep on saying it to you to make it. I need it to be ready on the table. Do you understand!" he asked. Now the tears started flowing like river. I wiped them away from my face and nodded. "Now go and prepare the dinner" he said and stomped inside his room. I looked down sadly and walked inside the kitchen.

Edward didn't liked the dinner though I cooked very well but I didn't mind at all cause I love him. He threw the food on my face and went away. I cried. Well looks like it became my hobby. I walked into my room and changed my clothes. Then I laid on the bed. How will be the next day? The thought made me shuddered. I closed my eyed slowly before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz guys review and ppl who gave reviews, thanks a lot**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	5. i m getting used to it

**hey guys thank for u r reviews. i hope u will like this chapter**

* * *

Beep… beep….beep

"Ughh" I moaned and got up. I rubbed my eyes lazily. They weren't even opening! I looked at the clock. Oh no! My eyes opened widely. Edwards gone get up in 15 minutes. I got up and ran to the washroom. I brushed my teeth hurriedly and washed my face. I dashed down but I tip toed when I came near Edwards room. Then I ran into the kitchen I started preparing Edwards breakfast. I wish that I'd make it before he gets up.

Epov

Beep….beep…beep…

"Hmm" I moaned and got up. I rubbed my eyes that were wide open. I got up from my bed and made my way to the washroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I brushed my teeth gently and combed my messy hair but that didn't make a difference. My hair was still messy. I sighed and got out. I opened my cupboard and took my dress out. I admired myself for 5 minutes after wearing the dress. Then I got out. I truly wish that bella had forgotten to make my breakfast so that I can scold her again. I looked around but I didn't found bella. I smiled to myself and got down the stairs. The movement I entered the kitchen I gasped and flinched back. There she was standing smiling hugely with a plate in her hand. She was covered in powder of god knows what. I tightened my tie and sat on the chair. She put the plate in front of me and smiled hugely.

Bpov

He slowly ate the breakfast I prepared. I admired him that much time, he ate his breakfast. He was unbelievably gorgeous. He had messy hair, which looked soo sexy. I wanna touch them at least once in my lifetime. The thought made me smile. I sighed when I remembered the night when he got to know that I was not Tanya. Then I told a lie to him that I like him and didn't want any other girl to take him. I was surprised though that he believed me. I thought that he would say that bella can't do this but it didn't happen. I sighed again and looked at him. He was busy seeing his cell phone.

After sometime, he got up to leave. He walked towards the door and I walked behind him. He turned around and looked at me. "What" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed and murmured something under his breathe. I looked down sadly. "I will come home soon," he said. I looked up and smiled. "Don't smile," he said. And I quickly composed my face. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Then I smiled like a crazy elf. I giggled to myself. Suddenly the phone rang. I ran towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"It's me Alice," she said

"Oh hi" I said

"What's up" I asked her. I could hear someone talking in the background with Alice. She started laughing and said.

"Nothing. Ok bye. Love you" and hung the phone. Seriously, god knows what this pixie thinks. I hung the phone and walked into the kitchen to prepare a delicious meal for Edward. My Edward. My husband.

* * *

**guys dont forget to review. i need them.**


	6. god why did it happen !

**hey guys i knw this is a short chapter sry but i hope u will like it. i will update other chapters as soon as possible**

* * *

Bpov

I waited impatiently for Edward to arrive. I looked at the clock for the thousandth time. Then I heard the bell ring. I jumped up excitedly and ran to open the door. As soon as I opened the door, Edward fell on me. I gasped. "Edward are u alright," I asked. "Move off!" he replied harshly. He was shaking all over. "You are drunk?" I asked him. "Well I am," he said angrily. "I will take u up" I said though I was scared to touch him. He looked at me and smiled evilly. "How abt I take u up," he said. I looked at him completely shocked. "Edward…" I said but he still moved in front. "Edward…..agh" I said. He picked me up in his arms, leading us upstairs. I hit my arms and legs but that didn't bother him at all. "Edward… leave me," I said. "What bella be patient. I am jusssst having some fun with u," he said. And started climbing the stairs again. "Edward no please" I said tears flowing from my eyes. "No" he said shaking his head.

He was enjoying a lot. It didn't matter to him when I started screaming. He raised his hand and covered my mouth. "Bella" he whispered. "Your turn will also come." He said. "Soon". I shivered. I knew that he won't like it when he will get back his senses. I tried all my best but he didn't left me. He opened the door to his room and closed it silently behind us.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha suspense.**

**guys dont forget to review.**

**bye **

**edward cutie pie**


	7. tanya!

**hey guys i am soo sry that this chapter is also small. actually i m not gettin time on my laptop. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me.**

* * *

Epov

"Uggh" I groaned. My head was paining like hell! I shook my head, which made it worse. I groaned again. I looked under the sheets. Surprisingly I did not have my clothes. What happened to them? I covered the sheets and then it clicked. Last night I was drunken- bella! I looked around and found her sitting in the corner with her knees reaching her face. She had her hands tightly wrapped around her knees. She was crying silently. I looked at her and felt soo bad. "You made the breakfast" I asked her silently to distract her mind. She shook her head innocently. "It's fine," I said. "Now you go and make," I said. She got up silently. The knot in my stomach tightened when I saw bella. She wasn't wearing anything. I tried to look away but my eyes refused to. I got up from the bed and walked towards the closet. I opened it and put some dress on. Then I made my way down stairs.

I looked at her. She was cooking silently with tears still pouring down. I sat down on the chair. She came silently and put the plate in front of me. She turned back again and walked towards the kitchen. "Bella" I said. She turned around. "Don't cry, please," I said. She looked in my eyes and wiped her tears away. She turned again when I caught her hand. She turned around and looked at me curiously. I got up from the chair. "I am sorry," I said again. "Its fine" she replied but I just couldn't take it. I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. She began to cry in my arms. "It fine bella I am sorry" I said repeatedly. She buried her face deep inside my chest. I soothed her back. She was soo soft and fragile I touched her skin. She was soo smooth. She was very warm. I hugged her more tightly. "Bella" is aid. I know that now I love this girl. I couldn't deny it anymore. "I lo-". Suddenly the door opened. Bella and I turned around. "Edward!" Tanya said. "Tanya" I said. I looked at bella. Her mouth was hung open. "I am back, baby," she said and I gulped. Bella or Tanya. The girl whom I liked my entire life but hid my feelings to her or the girl who was there with me for almost my entire life. Well I think I am in a big dilemma

* * *

**thnk u guys for yor reviews and dont forget to review for this chapter**

**again sry**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	8. man she is horrible!

**hey guys. sry for updating this chapter soo late. well i hope tht u will like this chapter**

* * *

Epov

"Edward!" she squealed again and ran into my arms. "I am soo sorry," she said. "I am really very sorry" I raised my hand and stroke her hair. "What are u sorry for" I asked her. She looked at me. "U are not angry with me" she asked me. "No" I replied completely confused. Then she looked at bella. "Who is she?" "Bella" I said. "My wife" her mouth hung open "s-she is u r wife," Tanya asked. "Yes" I said. She looked at her with an angry expression. "Whatever lets go" she said and grabbed my hand. I looked back once and saw bella standing sadly. I sighed and walked away with Tanya.

Tpov

He is married! Oh great! Now how will my plan work? Damn he has soo much money. But what should I do so that he gives it to me. Ummm… this bella is now a big problem. First, I must clear her from my way. I picked up the phone and dialed to Jacob

"Hello?" Jacob asked

"Its me Tanya" I said

"Hey darling what's up" he asked

"Bella" I said. There was a silent for a moment.

"Don't worry I will take her of her" he said. Aww my boyfrnd understands me so fast.

"Thnks bye love u" I said

"No problem. Love you too" he said and cut the phone.

Now I just need to relax. My problem is also solved but I till now I didn't got to know that why edward didn't shout at me or dragged me out of his house. I thought for a moment and decided to ask Edward about it. I walked to his room. The door was closed. I knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said and I silently went inside.

Edward was sitting on the chair and had a couple of files in his hand. "Edward" I said in a small voice. He looked at me and closed his files. He got up and said. "Tanya" let the act begin. I walked slowly to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed u soo much," I said. "I missed u too," he said. I laughed silently. "Why didn't u scold me? I deserve it," I said making my tears look natural. "Why should I scold u? Bella told me everything," he said. I pulled away raising one eyebrow. "what did she told u?" I asked him. "That she send u away because she liked me and didn't want us to marry" he said. Oh so she told a lie so that Edwards heart doesn't break. Nice. Very nice. I giggled lightly. "Oh she told the truth. She is soo nice," he said. "Yeah she is," he told. "What" I asked. "Umm nothing" he said. I nodded my head. "So let's sleep. U have to get up early for your office right" I asked. "Right" he said and silently climbed on the bed. I looked at him until he pulled the covers up to his shoulders. I sighed and lay beside him. Tomorrow's gone be a day of surprises. I thought about Jacob's appearance. Edward hates Jacob like hell because in high school, when we were 17 I told him that he kissed bella. Edward likes bella but I don't abt now. I sighed again and turned to face Edward. He was asleep. I looked at him and smiled cruelly before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**guys plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review**

**i need them and ppl who reviewed thnksssssss**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	9. misunderstandings again!

**hey guys thank u for u r reviews. i hope tht u will like this chapter**

* * *

Bpov

Gosh! This stupid Tanya has to come now only but I am his wife right. No one can deny that. I sighed and picked up a plate to clean it. I saw Edward coming down. I quickly left the plate and got his breakfast. I placed it in front of him when he sat on the chair. Then I went back again to wipe the plates. After sometime, I heard Edward get up from his chair. He walked to the door and opened it. Then he left for his office. I sighed. Leaving in this house with Tanya is no more less then a nightmare. I picked up the plates and started wiping them again. Then I heard Tanya come down. She wore a peppy dress as if someone special was coming home. "Someone coming" I asked her. She looked at me and made an angry face. "Why does it bother to u" she said rudely and sat on the sofa. I felt bad, the way she talked to me but I didn't mind. Tanya's phone rang. She picked up the phone and started talking to someone. I was least bothered until I heard the doorbell ring. I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and gasped.

JACOB! What is he doing over here! "U!" I said angrily. He smiled at me. "Hey there" he said. "Get out" I said. I still remember when we were 17 someone told Edward that I kissed this moron and Edward felt very bad cause I did not tell him. "Take it easy babe" he said and stepped inside the house. "Darling!" he said to Tanya. "Pumpkin" she said and they both hugged tightly. Darling! Pumpkin!! Seriously, it looks like they ran out of words but wait a minute why are they hugging sooooo passionately.

This seriously made me puke. "U know each other" I asked them. There was silence for a moment. Then they burst out laughing. I looked at them confused. "Know each other" Tanya said and chuckled. "We are a couple" she said. I gasped. She can't do this with Edward. "But u like edward right" I asked her. She chuckled. "Money baby, money," Jacob said. I seriously felt like punching him on the face. Suddenly I heard Edwards's car. Yes! "I am gone say him" I said to them. "Oh no, u wont" she said and pushed Jacob towards me. Jacob fell on me knocking us both down on the sofa. In addition, Edward opened the door.

He gasped. "Bella…. U Jacob…" he clenched his hand in a fist. Edward hates Jacob. "No edward your completely thinking it wrong," I said and pushed Jacob away from me. "No edward I don't like Jacob. Seriously. Jacob and Tanya like each other. They are a couple." I said. Tanya gasped. "I can't believe it," she said. "I thought u was a nice girl bella but you are soo bad. Soo bad" she said and started crying. She ran and hugged Edward tightly. Edward tried to soothe her. "U believe her and not me" I asked edward. "Of course not bella I believe u too," he said. "Jacob" he said in an angry voice. "Why did u come here?" he asked. "To meet my girlfrnd," he replied simply. "Bella" he said. "Noooooooooooooooooo" I shouted. "He's lying," I said. Tanya now started crying more loudly. "Seriously bella" Edward said. "If u had a boyfrnd u could have simply said me," he said. "But ed-"he stopped me. "Its fine with me bella if Jacob is u r boyfrnd" he said through clenched teeth. "Let's go" he said to Tanya and took her inside. She smiled at me before leaving with him.

Tears started flowing down. "Umm… bella" Edward called. I wiped my tears and looked up. "I m sorry about that night when I was drunk and…." He trailed off. "No edward u didn't do anything," I said. He gasped. "U mean that I didn't slept with u" he asked. "No u passed out at that time," I said. He sighed. "Oh edward u and Tanya…" he blushed. "No bella not now though" he said. "Oh" I said and controlled my smile. "Bella where r u" Jacob shouted. Edward then again became the angry man and left away. Tears started flowing again. After I kicked Jacob out of the house. I walked silently to my room and closed the door behind. I wiped the tears and lay on the bed. I thought about Edward and Tanya in that room alone. I shuddered at the thought and then closed my eyes.

* * *

**guys dont forget to review. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz i need goood reviews.**

**byeeee**

**edward cutie pie**


	10. the truth revealed

**hey guys sry for upadating this chap aftewr two days. well i hope tht u will like it. K well sry if i write "u" "knw" i will change it frm next chap cause i m not gettin time on my comp so i was using short forms ssry if anyone didnt liked it**

* * *

Bpov

Mornings are always dull. Without Edward, everything is dull. I sighed. The two lovebirds Tanya and Jacob were kissing each other sitting on the couch. I sighed again. I washed all the dishes and was cleaning them. Edward went to his office. Now its almost dark. Edward said that he's gone be late today so these lovebirds took the chance and Tanya called Jacob over here. I looked at them. I was almost about to puke when I heard Tanya say, "lets go in jacob" In a very seductive voice. She's gone sleep with Jacob. I am feeling so bad for Edward. They both went inside Edwards's room. I sighed again. Then suddenly I heard footsteps near the door. I ran to the window and saw Edward walking towards the door. Oh, shit! If he sees Tanya like this, his heart will break. I hurried to the door and opened it. I went outside and closed the door behind me. Edward was about to go but then I stood in front of him. "Bella move" he said. "No" I said. "Bella what's wrong move" he said and tried to move me but I didn't move. "No edward please no" I said. "Why bella what's wrong. Someone is there inside" he asked. I shook my head. "Then let me go in," he said. "No" I said. Edward got angry. "That's it," he said. He picked up his hand and pushed me away from the door. He opened the door and went in. "edward no please" I said and got up. He walked toward his room. "Edward no" I said. He opened the door and gasped.

"What the-"he said. I ran to him and saw Tanya inside the covers shivering and Jacob looking at Edward fully scared. I looked at Edward. He looked at Jacob and then at Tanya. "It was true," he said slowly. He turned to me and raised his hand to wipe away the tears that started falling down my cheek. Then he looked at Tanya murderously. "Out" he said. Tanya didn't move. "OUT!" he shouted. They both got up. Luckily, they were wearing some clothes. Tanya took her clothes and ran to my room with Jacob. Edward went to the hall and sat on the sofa. He put his head in his hands. I looked at him tears rolling down my cheek. They both came out fully dressed and ran away. I shut the door and sat down near Edwards's leg. "Edward don't cry" I said. Looking at Edward crying, my tears also didn't stopped. They came down rapidly.

"Edward I'm sorry," I said. He looked at me. "Why r u saying sorry?" he asked. "I must have stopped u. I must have-"he stopped me by placing his hand on my lips. "No" he said. "Don't". "you were right" he said. "Always right" he said. He picked me up and made me sit beside him. "I'm sorry," he said. "Very sorry" he said again. "For all the things I did to u. for hitting u. for throwing food at u." he said. "But Edward I am not angry with u." I said. He looked at me and wiped the tears from my face. "I wanna say something," he said. I nodded my head. "I" he said. "I what Edward" I asked. I was scared what if he tells me to leave him. Well I can't do that. "I-I-I- love u" he said. I gasped. Did Edward Cullen just say me that he loves me? Well yes he did! "I love u too Edward." I said. He smiled at me and took my face in his hands. "I love u" he said leaning in. "I always love u" he said slowly and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. After sometime we broke apart cause I needed to breathe. He placed his forehead on mine. "Bella I love u since I was 15" he said. "Seriously" I asked him. "Yeah" he said. "Aww" I said and kissed him again. He laughed quietly. "I want to know everything," he said. "Tomorrow" I said. "I'm quite tried," I said. He laughed again and picked me up in his arms. "Let's go," he said. "But where" I asked completely confused. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "To our room" he said. "But it is your room" I said. "No it's ours," he said. I smiled at him. I dig my head in his chest, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**guys dont forget to review. i need them**

**thnks for the reviews which u gave me**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	11. and we live happily ever after

**hey guys this is the end of the story. i hope you will like it.**

* * *

Bpov

I opened my eyes to the bright light. I looked beside me. An angel was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I got up and went down to the kitchen. What to cook fro him today? Hmm… how abt pancakes. Yes, he loves pancakes. After 5minutes, I heard footsteps; someone was coming near the kitchen. I turned around and found a very sleepy but a handsome Edward standing in front of me. He gave me a dazzling smile and sat down on the chair. "Hmm… pancakes," he said. "My favorite" I chuckled and got a plate full of pancakes for him. He ate about three pancakes whereas I did not finish the first one. "Want more," I asked. He shook his head, as his mouth was full of pancakes. Man! He is soo adorable. I got up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me. After he ate all the pancakes, he sat down beside me on the sofa. "Ready" he asked. I looked at him, confused. "You were supposed to explain me everything," he reminded me. I nodded my head. I told him the full story. "Stupid Tanya" he said at the end. I chuckled. "I know," I said. "She is soo bad. I am so sorry bella really," he said. I touched his cheek. "I forgave you long back," I said. Still he looked sad. "Don't be sad" I said. He shook his head. "Stubborn" I said. "Hey I am not," he said. "Yes you are," I said. "Really" he grinned evilly. "Edward Cullen keep your hands away from me," I said moving away from him. He leaned in "no" he said and picked me up in his arms. "Ahh Eddie" I said. He picked me up in his arms and took me to his room. "You know what," he whispered in my ears. "I loveee babies" he said. I blushed and the night went too long.

"WHAT!" Alice shouted in the phone. "I AM JUST COMING TO MEET YOU GUYS NOW," she said. "NOOOOOOOO" Edward shouted. "Um... Alice how about tomorrow" I said. "Yeah, yeah I know why are you guys busy" she said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Cut the phone," he said slowly. "I can't wait," he said. I smiled. "Ok then bye Alice" I said. "Noooooo" she shouted on the phone but Edward cut the line. "That's rude," I said. "No" he said. "Not allowing a couple some time is rude," he said and I chuckled. "I love you," Edward said. "I love you too" I replied and he kissed me softly.

3 years later

"Ughh nessie" I shouted. "Look what have you done," I said. She threw all the paints across the room and with her hands; she left beautiful prints on the wall. She smiled at me innocently. "Wait I am coming to hit you" I said. "Ahhhhhh" she shouted and started running. "Wait" I called but she ran into Edwards arms. "What happened sweetie" Edward asked renesmee. She looked at him with puppy dogs eyes. She is a carbon copy of Edward. "Mommy, nessie hitting" she said in her small voice. She is only two years old but acts as if she is 15! "Hmm… we hit mommy," Edward suggested. "What no" I said. Renesmee smiled. "Yes mommy hitting" she said. Edward grinned evilly at me. "Edward nooooo" I said. He put renesmee down and jumped on me, knocking us both on the sofa. Renesmee laughed and then she ran inside. "Edward get up" I said. "No" he said and kissed me. "Please" I said. "Fine let's go up," he said. I shook my head but I liked the idea. "Okay" I said. Edward picked me up in his arms and then we went up.

"Enough nessie." How much will you eat?" I said. Gosh, she ate three pancakes in no time. I looked at Edward who was eating his fifth pancake. "Seriously guys how much do you eat" I asked. Edward smiled. "Double of yours" he replies and renesmee nodded in agreement. I shook my head and smiled at them. "You both are soo adorable," I said. Nessie rolled her eyes where as Edward winked at me. I blushed. "Hey" Alice and jasper came inside at that time. Hey, how you both came inside" I said but then I remembered. 'Edward close the door' I said him before we were doing that thing. 'Yeah, yeah I will' he said. I looked at him. "Edward!" I said. "I am sorry love" he said and placed me up in his lap. "But" he interrupted. "Shh I am sorry" he said and gave me that puppy dogs eyes which I can't resist. "Mommy" nessie came to me crying. "What happened baby" I said wiping her tears away. "Zack hit me," she said. Zack is Alice and jasper's baby. He has blond hair and he is so cute. "It's fine nessie. He is your cousin," I said. She made a pout but then she ran away to play with zack. "Oh no!" Alice said. "See jasper zack did potty again in his pants" she said and ran to him. "Help me out!" then she shouted to jasper. Jasper ran after her. "Our family is so great," I said. "Hmm" Edward said nuzzling my neck. "Stop it Eddie" I said. He laughed quietly. "I love you bella swan," he said. I turned to him. He stroked my face. "I love you too Edward Cullen" I said. He smiled and leaned in. I leaned too and then softly, we kissed but then he did not leave me. He kept kissing me and I smiled. "I'll love you forever," he said. I smiled. "Forever" I said. He smiled at me and we began again, what we left.

* * *

**dont forget to review pleaseee**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


	12. authors note

**hello**

**this is my last chapter of the story. i wanna thnks everyine who gave reviews to my story and add my story in their fav or alerts**

**thnks u**

**bye**

**edward cutie pie**


End file.
